Love
by Tinkxx
Summary: [Choi Seunghyuk x Ahn Hyungseob] Seunghyuk menyayanginya, tapi Hyungseob sudah ada pemiliknya, tapi juga kenapa Hyungseob dengan mudahnya mengatakan kalau ia juga menyayangi Seunghyuk? [OOC/bxb/shoai. DLDR. Enjoy] [Produce 101] [YHNext] [Yuehua]
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love

(Tinkxx)

– Choi Seunghyuk x Ahn Hyungseob –

an: maafkan kegabutan saya karena bikin ff pake couple ini. duh, kayak ada yang baca aja:(

– **Love –**

–

"Seunghyuk.." panggil Hyungseob pelan sambil memindahkan beberapa tteokbokki yang ada di ramyunnya ke dalam ramyun milik Seunghyuk.

Seunghyuk mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh orang didepannya. Kemudian ia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menghela napas. "Seob, kau tadi yang bilang mau tteokbokki dalam ramyunmu, kenapa sekarang malah kau berikan padaku?"

Hyungseob mendongak sambil mengunyah ramyun dalam mulutnya. Matanya bergerak lucu dan pipinya yang gembil menggoda Seunghyuk untuk mencubitnya. "Itu tadi terlalu banyak," ucap Hyungseob sambil mengambil ramyunnya lagi.

Sedangkan Seunghyuk sendiri hanya diam dan mengendikkan bahunya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengacak rambut Hyungseob tetapi tertahan ketika Hyungseob menunduk untuk membuka ponselnya.

Matanya terus melihat ke arah Hyungseob yang sedang membaca sesuatu, sampai akhirnya ia menyadari kalau mata yang tadi berbinar senang berubah menjadi sendu. Berulang kali Seunghyuk mendengar helaan napas dari Hyungseob. Wajahnya menunduk menyembunyikan sesuatu tapi Seunghyuk tahu kalau Hyungseob menahan tangisnya dan ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk Hyungseob.

Perlahan Hyungseob menengadahkan kepalanya lagi. Tangannya bergerak menahan cairan yang keluar dari hidungnya. Ia menatap Seunghyuk dengan senyumnya. Entah kenapa melihat Hyungseob yang memaksakan diri tersenyum padanya seperti ini membuat hatinya sakit.

"Aku mau pulang," ucap Hyungseob sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Seunghyuk mengernyit heran.

"Tapi ramyunmu masih banyak, kau hanya makan sedikit, bahkan ramyunmu belum habis separuh,"

Hyungseob menghela napas. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. "Tapi rasa laparku sudah hilang,"

Seunghyuk tersenyum maklum. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia berkata, "Yasudah, ayo pulang."

"Tapi kau belum selesai makan..." lirih Hyungseob takut. Ia menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja. Tangannya memainkan gantungan ponsel Seunghyuk yang berbentuk kelinci. Hyungseob ingat, gantungan itu pemberian darinya saat Seunghyuk berulang tahun dan ia tidak punya waktu untuk membelikan hadiah yang lebih bagus untuk Seunghyuk. Maka dari itu, ia buru-buru ke minimarket terdekat dan membeli gantungan kelinci yang lucu itu. Hyungseob tertawa, kemudian mengangkat gantungan itu ke depan wajah Seunghyuk dengan kepala yang masih ada diatas meja. "Ini mirip denganmu hehehe..."

Seunghyuk tersenyum menanggapi Hyungseob. Tangannya menarik tangan Hyungseob. "Ayo pulang,"

"Tapi, makanmu belum habis. Aku akan menunggumu, habiskan dulu, nanti kau sakit." kata Hyungseob sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Bibirnya yang bergerak maju ketika berbicara membuat Seunghyuk tertawa. Dengan gemas ia mencubit bibir Hyungseob sampai pemiliknya mengaduh kesakitan. "Sakit!"

"Makanya ayo pulang,"

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya, ayo."

"Benar-benar yakin?" tanya Hyungseob memastikan. Ia mengambil ponsel Seunghyuk dan membawanya. Kenapa? Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ia suka wangi yang keluar dari ponsel Seunghyuk, wangi maskulin, seperti pemiliknya.

"Aku tidak selera makan lagi," ucap Seunghyuk yang tangannya masih menggenggam lengan Hyungseob dan menariknya menjauh dari minimarket.

"Gara-gara aku?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Maaf," ucap Hyungseob dengan nada yang merasa bersalah. Tapi wajahnya masih lurus kedepan dan tangannya yang lain–yang tidak dipegang Seunghyuk–memegang ponsel Seunghyuk dan menempelkannya di hidung, mengendusnya berulang kali dan bergidik senang.

Seunghyuk tersenyum melihatnya. Tangannya mengelus puncak kepala Hyungseob. Ia benar-benar menyanyangi pemuda yang ada disampingnya ini, tapi ia tahu ia tidak bisa mengatakannya langsung. Ia tidak mau merusak apa yang sudah Hyungseob inginkan.

"Seunghyuk..."

Lamunan Seunghyuk terpotong ketika Hyungseob memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Hyungseob sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan polosnya. Seunghyuk tahu, pasti Hyungseob menginginkan sesuatu darinya. Ia pun berhenti dan bertanya, "Mau apa?"

"Gendong aku,"

Kan. Seunghyuk sebenarnya sudah mengerti. Jika sedang bersamanya diluar pada malam hari, Hyungseob lebih sering minta digendong daripada berjalan kaki. Untungnya Seunghyuk itu tinggi dan kuat, jadi ia tidak merasa terbebani dengan Hyungseob yang ada di punggungnya.

Tangan Seunghyuk melepas genggamannya. Kemudian ia menganggukkan kepala dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sendiri.

Hyungseob melongo heran. Tatapannya pada Seunghyuk seakan-akan berkata 'kau gila?', karena ya Seunghyuk sama sekali tidak menurunkan punggungnya, maksudnya ia tidak berjongkok terlebih dahulu. Dengan tidak percaya ia memukul punggung Seunghyuk berulang kali.

"Aduh! Kenapa malah memukulku?" erang Seunghyuk yang kesakitan sambil memegang punggungnya. Hyungseob menggeram gemas. "Kau menyuruhku memanjat punggungmu yang tinggi ini?"

Seunghyuk mencebik tidak suka. Hanya Hyungseob yang bisa membuatnya patuh begini. Coba kalau bukan Hyungseob, sudah ia tinggal dari tadi. Seunghyuk pun berjongkok di depan Hyungseob dan kemudian ia bisa merasakan berat Hyungseob yang ada di punggungnya. Ia berdiri dengan pelan, takut Hyungseob jatuh katanya. Sedangkan Hyungseob sendiri mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Seunghyuk-dengan ponsel Seunghyuk yang masih ia genggam.

"Aku berat tidak?" tanya Hyungseob tiba-tiba sambil memainkan rambut Seunghyuk.

"Kau seringan karung beras yang masih ada isinya,"

"Jadi, aku gendut?" Tidak, Hyungseob tidak tersinggung. Ia selalu menerima kenyataan yang ada. Kalau gendut ya gendut, berarti ia harus diet.

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku sudah mengurangi makanku,"

"Jangan bilang kau tadi diet dan tidak menghabiskan ramyunmu?"

Hyungseob menggeleng pelan. Kepalanya disandarkan pada pundak Seunghyuk. Entahlah, Hyungseob merasa nyaman setiap kali digendong oleh Seunghyuk seperti ini. Rasanya punggung ini benar-benar ada hanya untuk dirinya. Lagi-lagi ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu.

Ia pun menjawab pertanyaan Seunghyuk sebelumnya, "Tidak, aku benar-benar tidak ingin makan lagi tadi."

"Sungguh?"

"Aku serius, Seunghyuk sayang," ucapnya selagi mencium pipi Seunghyuk berulang kali.

Hehe. Mereka memang cuma teman, kok. Hyungseob juga sudah ada pemiliknya, walaupun hubungannya rumit dan tidak ada yang tahu mereka masih bisa bertahan atau tidak. Hyungseob hanya–ia merasa Seunghyuk adalah sosok yang bisa ia andalkan. Dan alasan kenapa ia mencium Seunghyuk adalah hanya ingin. Memang bukan pertama kalinya, tapi tetap saja Hyungseob bergetar ketika melakukannya.

"Kau berani menciumku?" tanya Seunghyuk tidak percaya. Ia berharap Hyungseob tidak merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak berhak menciumku." lirih Seunghyuk pelan. Ia menunduk kemudian menolehkan wajahnya ke samping dan langsung menemukan wajah Hyungseob yang tersenyun senang. Seunghyuk bisa melihat kilatan rasa sayang pada mata Hyungseob ketika ia menatapnya dalam jarak dekat begini. Tapi, ia tahu ia tidak seharusnya terjatuh lebih dalam. Demi kesehatan jantungnya, Seunghyuk buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Panggil aku Sayang," ucap Hyungseob tiba-tiba tepat di telinga Seunghyuk. Pemuda yang dibisiki menegang kaget dan hampir saja terjatuh karena ia merasa kakinya meleleh seperti jeli.

"Panggil aku begitu, Seunghyuk..." rengek Hyungseob yang semakin bergerak liar di punggungnya. Tangannya malah memainkan kancing kemeja milik Seunghyuk, melepasnya kemudian memasangnya lagi.

Seunghyuk panas dingin. Tiba-tiba ia berkeringat padahal udaranya dingin. "A-aku tidak mau, Seob..."

"Kau kenapa? Malu? Wajahmu merah. Dahimu juga berkeringat." ucap Hyungseob polos. Tangannya bergerak untuk memegang dahi Seunghyuk. Siapa tahu Seunghyuk demam. Tapi, ia tidak merasakan panas di dahi Seunghyuk. "Tapi, kau tidak demam..."

Seunghyuk menghela napas dan berkata, "Berhentilah bicara, tanganku bergetar karena kau bergerak terus."

"Yasudah, aku akan diam."

Beberapa menit mereka terdiam sampai akhirnya Hyungseob menyamankan posisinya lagi. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Seunghyuk. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya. Hidungnya bisa dengan jelas mencium wangi yang keluar dari tubuh Seunghyuk. Ia tersenyum, lamat-lamat ia berbisik, "Aku menyanyangimu, Seunghyuk."

Seunghyuk mendengarnya. Jelas. Jelas sekali. Ia tersenyum, rasanya ingin menangis. Segampang itukah Hyungseob mengatakan rasa sayang padanya, ketika dirinya harus menahan habis-habisan perasaan sayangnya yang tidak bisa diungkapkan langsung pada sang terkasih.

Seunghyuk bisa merasakan hembusan napas teratur Hyungseob yang mengenai lehernya. Seunghyuk tersenyum, ia tahu Hyungseob ada masalah dengan seseorang yang katanya sangat Hyungseob sayangi. Jika tidak, ia tidak akan tiba-tiba minta ditemani keluar jalan-jalan dan tiba-tiba pula minta pulang seperti tadi. Tapi, ia juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menuruti apa yang dikatakan Hyungseob. Apapun itu asalkan Hyungseob menjadi ceria kembali.

Tapi, bagaimanapun juga Seunghyuk adalah manusia. Ia mempunyai titik jenuh untuk perasaannya. Ia takut jika suatu saat ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi dan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Hyungseob. Seunghyuk terlalu menyanyanginya.

Seunghyuk benar-benar menyanyanginya.

Bahkan mungkin rasa sayangnya lebih besar dari seseorang itu.

Tapi, ia masih sadar kalau Hyungseb milik orang lain.

Tapi, apakah boleh jika ia berharap suatu hari Hyungseob bisa menjadi miliknya seutuhnya?

 **END**

Seseorang itu siapa sih?:(

Saya suka crack couple. Saking sukanya sampe bikin Seunghyuk x Hyungseob:( Mereka lucu sih pas ketawa bareng, 99L kesayangan unchh. Gemesssssss banget yaampunㅠㅠ

Barusan baca artikel, masa knetz bilang kalo jadwal seob sama ung disendirikan aja dari justin, jungjung, seunghyuk:( saya gak suka:( YHnext kan berlima, lagian yang punya artis kan yuehua, yang ribut knetz, nikmatin aja napa:(

Love,

Tinkxx


	2. (Sekuel) Sakit

Title: Love [Sakit]

(Tinkxx)

– Seunghyuk x Hyungseob –

an: sekuel, ini sekuel, serius. entah nanti ada berapa sekuel hehe, tergantung saya niat bikin lagi apa nggak. isinya gak mutu juga, 2k words cuma tiduran di kasur ngobrol sambil berpelukan/? dan untuk suntik2 itu saya cuma ngarang ya:)) intinya disini hyungseob gak bakal tersakiti lagi hihiw. thankchu, happy reading~

– **Love –**

–

"Kau sakit lagi, Seob." Seunghyuk berkata pelan sambil mengusap dahi Hyungseob. Mata yang selalu terlihat bingung itu menjadi sendu. Napasnya masih terengah-engah karena tengah malam harus naik motor ke rumah Hyungseob. Mama Hyungseob memberitahunya kalau sampai sekarang demamnya belum turun dan beliau tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, beliau pikir kalau Seunghyuk ada disini, ia bisa membujuk Hyungseob agar mau ke rumah sakit. Tapi, Seunghyuk terlalu panik sampai langsung masuk dan mengiyakan apapun yang Mamanya Hyungseob katakan tanpa memikirkannya, padahal ia tahu sendiri kalau Hyungseob takut jarum suntik.

Ia terdiam menahan napasnya, tidak tega menatap tubuh Hyungseob terbaring seperti ini. Ia jadi tidak bisa mendengar omelan dan segala macam ocehan Hyungseob yang tidak penting. Memang sih Hyungseob hanya terbaring di kamarnya, tapi tetap saja, melihat Hyungseob kehilangan semangatnya berarti ia juga kehilangan alasan untuk bahagia. Entah sejak kapan ia menyadarinya, tapi Seunghyuk tahu kalau bagaimanapun jalan ceritanya ia akan tetap mengatakan Hyungseob adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya bahagia. Selain keluarganya tentu saja.

Kenapa hanya karena orang itu Hyungseob menjadi sakit seperti ini? Apa memang ia sebaik itu sampai Hyungseob tergila-gila padanya? Dan kenapa Hyungseob seperti dibutakan dan melakukan apapun yang orang itu inginkan? Seberapa kerasnya ia ingin tahu juga Hyungseob akan diam saja. Ia tidak akan pernah menceritakan masalahnya dan Seunghyuk membenci itu.

Perlahan ia menyentuh tangan Hyungseob, mengecupnya berkali-kali dan bergumam agar segera sembuh. Matanya mengerut menahan kantuk tetapi tetap berusaha agar terjaga. Ia takut kalau ia ketiduran Hyungseob tiba-tiba bangun dan meminta sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia lakukan sendiri.

Namanya juga kantuk berat, seberapa keraspun Seunghyuk menahannya ia pasti jatuh juga. Niatnya cuma mau memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan angin yang keluar dari AC kamar–sambil mengingat masa kecilnya dengan Hyungseob, tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya malah ia tertidur dengan menindih tangan Hyungseob.

Semoga saja tangan Hyungseob tidak linu saat bangun nanti, bisa-bisa Seunghyuk babak belur karena keganasan Hyungseob saat tahu tangannya yang linu.

–––––––

Hyungseob mengerutkan matanya yang masib terpejam. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan tidak bisa melihat apapun karena kamarnya yang remang. Ia mengerang karena tubuhnya yang masih terasa sakit dimana-mana, matanya juga masih panas, dan kepalanya juga pusing. Ingin tidur lagi tapi matanya sudah tidak bisa terlelap, ia ingat kalau ia disuruh tidur pukul 5 tadi karena Mamanya yang terlalu khawatir, jadilah sekarang ia harus terjaga semalaman sendirian.

Hyungseob mencoba menarik tangan kanannya tapi tidak bisa. Pandangannya jatuh ke seorang pemuda yang tidur dengan menjadikan tangannya sebagai alas tidur. Ia tidak mungkin tidak mengenali sosok itu. Sepertinya ia tidak akan terjaga sendirian malam ini. Tidak peduli bagaimanapun caranya pokoknya pemuda itu harus menemaninya semalaman ini.

"Seunghyuk?" Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya lagi, tapi tetap tidak bisa.

Ia memiringkan badannya, mengerang pelan ketika ia memaksakan kepalanya bergerak. Uh, pusingnya benar-benar terlalu parah sampai Hyungseob menoleh saja kesusahan. Tangannya yang bebas beralih untuk mengusap kepala Seunghyuk. Ia bergumam pelan. Diam-diam ia tersenyum ketika tahu kalau Seunghyuk ada di sampingnya, ia bahkan rela tidur dengan posisi tidak nyaman seperti itu.

"Seunghyuk, bangun." Sekali lagi Hyungseob memanggil Seunghyuk, ia bahkan hampir memukul kalau saja tidak ingat dirinya masih sakit. Dengan tenaga seadanya ia menarik tangannya yang digenggam Seunghyuk. Tapi tentu saja ia gagal dan memilih untuk mengangkat kepala Seunghyuk, setelah sebelumnya ia memaksakan diri untuk duduk di atas kasurnya.

Hyungseob terkikik pelan. Ia menahan dagu Seunghyuk dengan tangannya dan mengusapnya pelan. "Seunghyuk, bangun. Temani aku." Ucapnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah tertidur Seunghyuk. Ia menempelkan keningnya pada kening Seunghyuk dan bisa merasakan kalau suhu badan Seunghyuk berbanding terbalik dengannya. "Kenapa kau dingin sekali?" Lirihnya pelan dan mengecup pipi Seunghyuk.

Hyungseob menatap ke bawah, ke tempat dimana tangannya digenggam erat oleh Seunghyuk. Hatinya mencelos melihat betapa sayangnya Seunghyuk padanya. Ia menghela napas pelan dan tiba-tiba Seunghyuk tersenyum dan mencium pipinya.

Reflek Hyungseob melebarkan matanya dan tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh kedua pipinya. Ekspresinya seakan-akan ia baru saja dilecehkan. Padahal itu hanya kecupan biasa di pipi.

Seunghyuk menggeleng pelan sambil menutup wajahnya yang sedang tertawa senang. Perlahan ia mendekati Hyungseob, menangkup kedua pipi Hyungseob yang tertutup tangannya sendiri. "Kau sudah merasa sehat sampai berani menggodaku begitu?"

Mata Hyungseob bergerak kesana kemari, sebisa mungkin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah Seunghyuk. Ia berdeham keras yang semakin membuat Seunghyuk tersenyum senang. "Aku tahu kau tadi pasti mau menciumku."

"Apa, sih?!" Hyungseob berucap risih sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Seunghyuk dari pipinya. Setelah berhasil, ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, memeluk gulingnya dan menghadap ke dinding.

Kalau saja Hyungseob tidak sakit, ia pasti akan langsung memukul Hyungseob karena mengabaikannya. Sayangnya Hyungseob sedang sakit, jadi ia hanya tersenyum. Ia mengelus punggung pemuda itu dengan pelan sembari menggumamkan beberapa lagu. Dipikir Seunghyuk, Hyungseob akan tertidur lagi jika ia melakukan itu tapi ia bisa melihat kalau Hyungseob semakin menyembunyikan dirinya di sisi bantal-entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Aku putus," Lirihnya tiba-tiba sembari berbalik menghadap Seunghyuk. Bibir bawahnya turun beberapa senti.

"Putus?!" Tanya Seunghyuk tidak percaya. "Kok bisa?"

Hyungseob menghela napas, ia menarik tangan Seunghyuk dan memainkannya. "Dia yang minta putus." Ucapnya pelan. "Tiba-tiba aku bilang iya. Lalu pergi."

Hyungseob mengusap matanya. Ia kecewa tapi entah kenapa ia juga merasa baik-baik saja. Bebannya seperti hilang dan menguap begitu saja dari pundaknya. Ia jadi ingat kalau mulai sekarang ia tidak perlu peduli lagi apabila orang itu bersama orang lain, ataupun ketika orang itu tidak membalas pesannya. Hyungseob menggenggam erat tangan Seunghyuk dan menghela napas. "Dirumah aku menangis, aku tidak berani menghubungimu karena kau pasti akan marah.

"Kemudian paginya Mama bilang kalau aku demam, pusingku makin parah. Jadi aku tidak ke kampus dan berbohong padamu."

"Apa kau kecewa?" Tanya Seunghyuk sembari mengusap surai hitam Hyungseob pelan-pelan, menyisir diantara jari-jarinya. Hyungseob menggeleng, ia tersenyum dan mengecup tangan Seunghyuk yang ia genggam.

"Sampai sore tidak ada yang berubah. Mama malah bilang kalau masih parah mau membawaku ke rumah sakit."

Seunghyuk menautkan alisnya. Wajahnya berubah serius dan menatap Hyungseob tajam meminta penjelasan. Kemudian ia teringat pada obrolannya tadi dengan Mamanya Hyungseob setelah masuk rumah ini, seketika saja ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak menolak untuk membujuk Hyungseob ke rumah sakit. Karena sekali ia pernah mengajak Hyungseob ke rumah sakit untuk beli obat neneknya, Hyungseob malah muntah ketika melihat perawat membawa jarum suntik, membuatnya harus kembali dan membawa Hyungseob keluar sebelum ia semakin mual. Sampai sekarang ia masih mencari cara agar Hyungseob bisa mengatasi rasa takutnya.

Hyungseob menggeleng, kali ini ia tertawa. "Hanya kau yang paham tentang diriku, Seunghyuk. Tentu saja aku menolaknya. Kau tahu kan, aku tidak suka melihat jarum suntik, aku pasti mual kalau melihatnya. Kenapa Mama tidak pernah paham perasaanku?"

Jelas sekali terlihat wajah Seunghyuk yang kembali tenang. Helaan napas yang terdengar dari Seunghyuk membuat Hyungseob terkikik pelan. Ia mencoba bangun lagi tapi kepalanya kembali pusing dan tangan Seunghyuk menahannya. Ia menggerutu dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Lalu... Mungkin karena Mama khawatir, malamnya Mama langsung menelepon dirimu, padahal aku sudah bilang 'Jangan bilang ke Seunghyuk kalau aku sakit, Ma'. Saat itu aku sudah tidur. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau ada disini semalaman. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Mama malah meneleponmu."

Seunghyuk menggelengkan kepalanya bingung. "Kalau tidak salah tadi Bibi bilang untuk membujukmu agar mau ke rumah sakit, aku langsung bilang iya," jelas Seunghyuk. Hyungseob yang mendengarnya jadi mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau bilang kau peduli padaku? Kenapa bilang iya pada Mama?"

"Aku peduli, Seob, aku hanya terlalu panik sampai tidak begitu dengar apa yang dikatakan Bibi jadi aku bilang iya dan langsung naik ke kamarmu. Juga aku sama sekali tidak melihat pukul berapa aku naik motor kemari."

"Kau khawatir?" Tanya Hyungseob yang kembali tersenyum. Senyumnya benar-benar manis, serius. Walaupun sekarang ini kamarnya remang tapi Seunghyuk bisa melihat senyum yang terukir di wajah Hyungseob–yang memang selalu diberikan padanya. Hati Seunghyuk mencelos, ia sadar betapa cintanya ia pada Hyungseob. Dan ia senang ketika melihat mata Hyungseob yang berbinar di keremangan ini.

Hyungseob menarik tangan Seunghyuk pelan dan memeluknya, ibu jarinya bergerak mengusap jari-jari Seunghyuk. Ia bergumam pelan. "Aku heran kenapa Mama tidak memberimu kasur. Dan kenapa kau malah tidur seperti itu? Kenapa tidak naik ke kasurku?"

"Aku boleh naik?" Tanya Seunghyuk ragu sambil menunjuk tempat kosong di samping Hyungseob.

Sedangkan Hyungseob hanya mencibir. "Kau pikir siapa yang sering menggelitikiku waktu tidur?"

"Kan itu dulu."

"Apa bedanya dengan sekarang? Kita masih sama kan?"

"Kita sudah besar, Seob..."

Hyungseob memutar bola matanya kesal. Ia menepuk paha Seunghyuk yang ada di depannya, meremasnya pelan sebelum melepaskannya. "Tapi kau masih Seunghyuk yang suka memojokkanku ke dinding waktu tidur dan akhirnya seluruh kasur menjadi milikmu." Lirihnya pelan dan menarik tangan Seunghyuk untuk segera berbaring disampingnya. Seunghyuk menurut, ia diam-diam tersenyum dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur Hyungseob. Ia berbaring lalu menoleh untuk melihat Hyungseob yang meringis senang karena ada teman tidur. Oh, dengan tangan Seunghyuk yang masih ia genggam dari tadi.

Seunghyuk tertawa dan menyingkap poni Hyungseob yang menghalangi pandangannya. Kemudian lengannya terangkat, mendekap tubuh kecil dan berisi milik Hyungseob. Ia berbisik tepat di telinganya. "Kalau aku memelukmu seperti ini, boleh?"

"Hum!" Gumam Hyungseob seperti anak kecil yang dipeluk ibunya. Ia menyamankan kepalanya di dada Seunghyuk–tanpa tahu kalau jantung yang dekat dengan kepalanya itu sedang berdegup kencang yang disebabkan oleh betapa dekatnya jarak mereka.

"Kalau aku menciummu begini, boleh?" Bisik Seunghyuk pelan yang sudah berada di perpotongan leher Hyungseob. Bibirnya sudah hampir mencium leher Hyungseob kalau saja kepalanya tidak tiba-tiba dijitak.

"Ya! Seunghyuk!"

Rasanya ia ingin pura-pura tidak ingat kalau Hyungseob sedang sakit dan berakhir dengan menendang tubuh pemuda didepannya. Seunghyuk melepaskan pelukannya, ia mengusap kepalanya yang masih sakit karena jitakan dari Hyungseob. "Kau tidak ingat berapa kali kau menggigit leherku."

"Aku tidak per–" Hyungseob memotong perkataannya sendiri. Ia mencoba mengingat sesuatu lalu memegang bibirnya, kemudian tertawa malu. Demi apapun Seunghyuk tahu kalau itu lucu sekali dan ia hampir tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencium pemuda didepannya ini. "Um, mungkin pernah beberapa kali."

"Jutaan kali." Koreksi Seunghyuk dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat sedang kesal. Ia berusaha keras melepaskan tangannya yang masih digenggam Hyungseob, tapi sayangnya tidak berhasil. Heran, kenapa Hyungseob yang sakit begini masih punya kekuatan untuk menahannya.

Hyungseob mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memasukkan ibu jari Seunghyuk yang sejak tadi ia genggam ke dalam mulutnya. "Kau berlebihan,"

Seunghyuk mengerang kesal dan mencoba menarik ibu jarinya. "Jorok, Hyungseob!"

"Kenapa?! Aku mau lagi!"

Seunghyuk menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia menyambar tisu yang ada di samping tempat tidur dan membersihkan ibu jarinya yang berlumuran air liur Hyungseob. Dengan tangan yang lain ia mendorong kepala Hyungseob yang sudah siap untuk bersandar pada pundaknya. "Tidak, aku marah padamu. Tidur sana! Ini masih pagi, kenapa kau harus bangun?"

Hyungseob mengabaikannya, ia menatap Seunghyuk jenaka dan berkata, "Ada pundak yang cocok untuk dibuat sandaran, kenapa tidak boleh kupakai?"

"Ada banyak bantal di kamarmu, kenapa tidak memakai semuanya sekaligus?"

Hyungseob terkikik, kemudian kedua lengannya memeluk tubuh Seunghyuk yang terlentang. Kepalanya secara otomatis membuat lengan Seunghyuk sebagai bantalnya, bahkan kakinya sudah mengunci satu kaki Seunghyuk. "Aku pernah melakukan ini waktu kecil dan aku merindukannya."

"Itu karena kau selalu sibuk berpacaran dan melupakanku."

Hyungseob diam tapi kepalanya bergerak kesana kemari. "Apa aku benar-benar melupakanmu?"

"Kau ingat, kita pernah punya janji untuk makan malam diluar, tapi tepat satu menit sebelum waktu janjian kau membatalkannya dengan alasan kalau mantanmu itu mengajakmu kencan ke mal."

"Aku minta maaf. Tapi itu benar-benar satu-satunya waktu miliknya untuk pergi denganku. Dia orang yang sangat sibuk, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya selain dance, kupikir teman-temanku yang ikut dance tidak sesibuk itu, tapi kenapa dia sibuk sekali? Ah sudahlah, aku tidak mau tahu, aku terlalu sakit hati untuk mengingatnya."

Seunghyuk mengelus surai hitam Hyungseob, menelusurkan jari-jarinya dan menariknya lembut. Ia menghela napas ketika ingat betapa sayangnya Hyungseob pada mantannya sampai tega meninggalkan dirinya yang notabenenya adalah sahabat masa kecilnya. "Tapi aku juga sakit hati karena kau tinggalkan." Seunghyuk tersenyum. "Bahkan aku sudah memesan makanan dan duduk disana selama lebih dari setengah jam, saking bahagianya aku karena kau menerima ajakanku. Lagipula hari itu aku sedang punya uang, aku juga berniat membelikanmu sesuatu kalau saja kau tidak membatalkannya."

"A-aku minta maaf. Kalau begitu kita impas kan?" Hyungseob menyesal dan Seunghyuk tidak menyukainya. Maka dari itu ia bergerak menyamping dan mengusap lembut pipi Hyungseob. "Jangan dipikirkan, oke? Aku akan memesankan tempat lagi kalau kau sudah sembuh,"

Krngg

Bunyi alarm Hyungseob terdengar, artinya ini sudah pukul empat dan Hyungseob semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Seunghyuk. "Kau mau bangun atau tetap begini?"

Hyungseob menggeleng. "Aku tidak masuk, aku mau dipeluk begini sepanjang hari, siapa tahu besok pusingku langsung pulih."

"Kau tidak ada kelas?"

"Cuma satu. Kau masuk?"

"Kalau Hyungseob ada disini, untuk apa aku ke kampus? Tidak akan ada yang mengoceh padaku nanti, aku akan merasa kesepian sampai kelas berakhir."

"Kau memang selalu berlebihan, hm?"

Seunghyuk terdiam. Ia mendekap kepala Hyungseob erat, mengecup puncak kepalanya berulang kali menyalurkan rasa sayang yang tidak bisa ia katakan secara langsung. "Berjanjilah padaku, Seob, kau tidak akan kencan dengan orang asing sebelum aku tahu secara pasti bagaimana orang itu."

Hyungseob mengangguk di dekapannya. Matanya hampir tertutup tapi ia dengan usilnya malah memegang kerah kemeja Seunghyuk, membukanya dan mencium dada Seunghyuk sebentar sebelum akhirnya terlelap. Hampir saja Seunghyuk mengumpat dan mendorong Hyungseob ke tembok. Apa pemuda ini tidak sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Apa ia tidak tahu kalau jantung Seunghyuk semakin berdegup kencang dan napasnya memburu?

Dengan gusar Seunghyuk mengenyahkan segala macam fantasinya dan berusaha tidur dengan memeluk Hyungseob–dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia akan melindungi Hyungseob.

 **END**

Seunghyuk nyuapin hyungseob:( hyungseob dipeluk seunghyuk:( trs kenapa cara manggil hyungseob ke seunghyuk itu kedengerannya manis?;( katakanlah saya delusi, tapi saya menikmati momen2 kecil kayak gini:')

Mungkin cuma saya yang bikin karakternya hyungseob kayak gini hehehehehe...

Love,

Tinkxx


End file.
